


Champagne and Poor Life Decisions

by Ghost_Writing



Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm just horny for these men, Minor Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Slow Burn, Technically slow burn, sue me, tired author noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: *Reader is Gender Neutral*You never really needed a mate. However, reporters constantly pestering you and your own best friend on your case has brought you to visit the Swedish adoption facility.You never expected to leave with two mates.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Champagne and Poor Life Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> _This is entirely self-indulgent_
> 
> Did someone ask for a reverse Omegaverse? Idk, probably.
> 
> Me writing fanfictions about Gabriel and always making it poly with Jack: "I can't just leave him! He's too cute! It's like kicking a puppy!"

You never really wanted a mate. Alpha’s were too hard to handle and you didn’t like the idea of having ownership over someone. However, you were twenty-four and in the public eye. Every interviewer was asking when they’d meet your mate.

Due to a nasty amount of false-accusations and riots for “safer streets” fifty years ago, Alpha’s were now kept in facilities all across the globe. Omega’s could go in and adopt whichever one suited their fancy. 

This certainly allowed for Omegas and Betas to thrive. Careers never thought possible to become famous or rich had started growing in popularity and fame. In your case, you were an artist. You did many different types of art, concept-art and fantasy being amongst your favourites. 

Because of your fame, you found yourself heading to Switzerland for a three-day convention. The whole two weeks before, your best friend Jesse had been pestering you to visit the Switzerland adoption facility.

The Switzerland adoption facility was the main facility for the cooperation ‘Overwatch’. They were the best in the business to purchase from, having high-quality Alpha’s and facilities. 

Their branch in Japan was where Jesse had found his mate, Hanzo. He had been watching the website for weeks and when he’d seen Hanzo while modelling for you, he’d jumped his ass on a jet and flown halfway across the world to adopt him.

Jesse’s relationship with Hanzo was and still is, quite unconventional. Hanzo is allowed to roam Jesse’s expansive property to his heart’s content, ordering whatever he wants with Jesse’s credit-card and visiting you whenever he wanted (Jesse and you had property next to each other up in the Rocky Mountains). 

Still, despite how well Jesse treated Hanzo, unlike a toy that your father had been to your mother, the idea of a relationship was an unsteady concept to you.

However, Jesse had an idea: “even if you don’t actually love them, you can keep them around as a friend. It’s better than living in a facility or winding up abused.”

So, you found yourself walking into the Overwatch center after the end of the convention. The day you had scheduled to take your private jet back home.

The large glass doors opened for you and you stepped into a white-washed lobby. In front of you was a small secretary sitting under the large Overwatch logo. She had short white hair and tanned skin.

As you walked up to the front desk, she looked up at you with a smile.  
“Ah, how may we help you?”

“You tell me,” you chuckle awkwardly, “I’ve never really done this before.”  
She nods, probably getting the comment more than a few times a day.  
“Just go through that door. It’ll take you to the viewing area. Do you have anyone in mind?” she asks, pointing to a large white door to your right.

You shake your head and lie:  
“No, just browsing.”

It was a white lie, harmless and paper-thin. You’d only caved because a picture had caught your eye on their website. 

The name had read _Gabriel Reyes_ underneath a profile of a grumpy, tan-skinned male-alpha with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was gorgeous in his own way. You’d come in hopes that seeing him up close would give you an answer to your quarrelling mind.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket as you pushed open the door, stepping inside a booth with glass panels that overlooked a large courtyard.

The courtyard was lush and green, with trees providing shade from the sun. You could see quite a few Alpha’s scattered around the area as you answered your phone.

“Hello?” you asked into the receiver.

“[Y/N]! Did you make it yet?” Jesse’s voice came from the other side of the line. 

“Yeah, I’m in the viewing area,” you tell him, eyes scanning for Gabriel Reyes.

“Good! Do ‘im yet?” Jesse questioned.

Your eyes fell onto a tanned man as Jesse asked. He _was_ gorgeous, leaning against a wall and glaring at everyone else as a fair-skinned man sat next to him, talking about something you couldn’t make out.

“Mhm, I see him,” you tell Jesse, sitting in one of the plush chairs in the viewing area and idly watching the Alpha. 

“Well come on, is he perfect or not?” Jesse continues to yammer as you watch Gabriel.

“He definitely is perfect,” you muse mostly to yourself.

“See! What did I tell ya?”

“I know, I know. I’m gonna call you back when I fly home. Okay?” you say, shifting to hang up the phone as someone walks into the room.

“You got it. Good luck!” Jesse says before you turn off your phone.  
The new person stands next to you. An Omega dressed in all white with her blonde hair done up in a ponytail.

“Is there anyone you wish to privately view?” she asks. She probably overheard your previous conversation. 

You give her a curt nod.

“Very well then, which one?” she chirps all too happy at your reply as she reaches for a communicator. 

“Gabriel Reyes,” you say calmly, eyes falling back to Gabriel down below.

She says something into her com and you can see a door inside the enclosure open and three people step out, also dressed in white.

They make a bee-line for Gabriel. When he notices, he bars his teeth at them, moving to stand in front of the other Alpha next to him. They try to coax him away, but he’s not having any of it. 

A voice comes through the Omega’s com:  
“Gabriel refuses to comply. He says he won’t leave Jack. Should we use force?”

Your eyes go wide as you look over at her, shaking your head rapidly.  
“No, no, no. You don’t harm him. Take them both if he won’t leave him!” you quickly demand, eyeing Gabriel to make sure that he doesn’t get hurt.

Angela tells it through the com in a calmer tone and you watch as both of the Alpha’s are escorted out of the courtyard. 

You breathe a sigh of relief as the lady guides you to a viewing room. She instructs you on how to call for help if you need and that you’re allowed one-hour to view them. It’s more than enough time for you.

The door opens and you step into a small room. There are two plush loveseats in the room, one being occupied by Jack while Gabriel stands and glares at you, and the other free. You move and layout on the free loveseat.

Gabriel cocks an eyebrow at you and Jack simply waves.

Silence spreads over the room as you casually drink in the, now, two Alpha’s before you. 

Gabriel stands tall, towering above you with a slim yet muscular frame. He’s dressed in a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. 

Jack is probably as tall as Gabriel is, however you can’t tell from where he’s sitting. He’s dressed in the same outfit, but with blue sweatpants instead. He’s definitely beefier than Gabriel is.

Both men are intimidating, the twin scents of churros and rain hang in the air as you and Gabriel hold a stand-off.

“You can sit down, I’m not going to hurt him,” you offer, gesturing to the couch behind Gabriel.

“Don’t know that,” he grunts, still scowling at you.

“He’s in here, isn’t he? I’m not a very violently inclined person anyways,” you point out, putting your arms behind your head as he finally sits down.

“If you hurt him I’ll-” Gabriel starts, still glaring at you.

“Oh cut me some slack, please? I won’t hurt either of you,” you protest, trying to keep the air of confidence from breaking. You can’t show weakness to them. 

Gabriel merely continues to glare as Jack offers you a small smile.

“I trust you,” Jack admits and you relax a little at the words.

“Thank you,” you mumble, musing over what to say next as the room falls into silence. 

“So what are you going to do to us?” Jack asks, ripping you from your thoughts to give him a bewildered look.

“I’m sorry, what?” You ask, taken aback at the question.

“You must want to purchase us or we wouldn’t be here. So what are you going to do to us?” Gabriel grunts with fear glistening in his eyes behind the glare.

You soften a little, letting out a small sigh.  
“No, I’m not going to do any of that,” you tell them, leaning on your right arm, “I have two-hundred acres up north in Canada. It gets lonely and I need someone other than my friend and his mate to model for me,” you explain, watching as their expressions muddle and they look to each other. 

“What’s the catch?” Gabriel presses with an expression of disbelief. 

“No catch. You can go anywhere on the property, I’m right next to my best friend who has an unconventional relationship with his mate, and our relationship can be whatever you want,” you shrug, falling back on the couch.

“It’s better than living here,” Jack pipes up, looking at Gabriel.

He nods at him before turning back to you.  
“You’re aware of how old we are?”

“Age is never an issue for me. All I ask is that you’re willing to model for me from time to time and at least pose as my mates for social events. Reporters won’t get off my back,” you admit, letting out an exhausted huff to emphasize your point. 

“And what if we want something with you?” Gabriel asks, leaning forwards in his seat.

Taken aback by the question, you blink at him with wide eyes and change your position on the couch.

“I um… me?” you squeak in confusion, looking from him to Jack.

Both nod.

“W-we can discuss this later,” you declare, standing up and moving to the door. 

You don’t wait until you’re out of the room. The same Omega as before is outside the room and looks up when you exit.

You sign the papers for Gabriel and Jack and head back to your jet to wait for the staff to take care of everything. 

It takes fifteen minutes for them to board the jet. You’re already halfway done a bottle of champagne. You’d acquired it from Jesse before you left on your trip with the intent of drinking it on your flight back home alone. 

You weren’t entirely wrong with that part. 

Your eyes watch as Jack and Gabriel shuffle on board, dropping their bags by the door as the jet closes its door. 

The layout of the jet is expansive and expensive. It’s built like a limo, with dark leather seats around a large coffee table. Further back in the cabin is a soft, queen-sized bed with dark black sheets. The floor of the jet is soft carpet that’s cleaned after you arrive home each trip. 

You remember many joy rides with Jesse when you were younger or one of you had some excuse to celebrate. 

Now, Gabriel and Jack sit across from you and an awkward air spreads between the three of you as the jet takes off (on autopilot). Their scents are quick to spread in the cabin, or that could just be because you’re focusing on them. 

“Champagne?” you ask, gesturing with the glass in one hand to the bottle on the table with two more glasses. 

They look at each other confused.

“We’re allowed to drink?” Jack pipes up.

“Hell yeah, go right ahead,” you slur, topping off your glass and the two other ones, sliding them over to them.

The take skeptical sips as you down yours. 

The flight back is filled with far too many bottles of champagne and awkward looks. As you’re nearing your house you finally speak up.

“I don’t want to push you or make you feel like objects,” you admit. It’s probably the alcohol talking but it’s the truth.  
“Hell, you don’t even know my name…” you chuckle awkwardly, “It’s [Y/N] by the way.”

The nod, finishing their glasses.

“Don’t worry about us. If you do something that we don’t like, we’ll speak up. But you are attractive,” Gabriel admits, giving you a sideways look. 

“Not as attractive as you,” you slur as the jet lands on the runway.   
“Come on, you can sleep anywhere you like. There’s a guest bedroom somewhere, but the master bedroom’s always hope,” you offer, giggling at your own words as you sway walking your way over to the door. 

The two of them follow you. Jack rests a hand on your shoulder to steady you as you walk down the jet’s stairs.

“Master bedroom sounds wonderful,” he mumbles as your eyes catch a tall, brown-haired man standing on the runway.

“Jesse!” You call, running up to him and swinging your arms around him.

“[Y/N], you’re drunk,” he says, straightening you up.

“Mayyybe?” you slur, giving him a sideways smile. 

He shakes his head as Jack and Gabriel approach him.

“Seems like you’re in good hands though. I’ll leave you three alone for tonight. You better tell me everythin’ tomorrow,” he decides, letting you lean on Gabriel instead.

You giggle and way goodbye to him as you walk down the path that leads towards your property.

The runway sat in the middle of the two of your properties, but the walk to your home took ten minutes at most. 

When your house came into view, you heard both of them suck in a gasp of air at the sight. It was gorgeous. A rustic, expansive cabin design the spanned the size of a mansion with many nooks and crannies to escape into. 

Stepping into your door, you’re greeted with the open concept layout as you attempt to make your way upstairs to the master bedroom. 

The two Alpha’s trail behind you, watching your balance for you as you climb the stairs. No one seems too keen on saying much so you start to strip once you get into the door of your house.

“Nudity zone boys. Don’t like clothes much. But you can wear whatever you want,” you supply when they give you curious looks.

They exchange looks behind you before Gabriel mutters:  
“When in Rome.” and strips off his facility issued shirt.

A giggle escapes your lips as you open your door. It’s a massive bed, two kings pushed together with custom sheets and blankets. You’re down to your underwear at this point as you go about getting ready for bed. 

When you return to the room from the bathroom, they’re both mostly nude, still dressed in their boxers. You’re in nothing at all, flouncing around the room as you head over to the bed.

You flop down on the bed, watching both of them, propped up by your elbows:  
“You coming?”

Both climb into bed next to you, but before you can appreciate the view, you’re out cold. Exhaustion and your own comfy bed consuming you.

This certainly has been one hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> *tired author noises*


End file.
